


Now You're Speaking My Language

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: All characters are 18+ at the time this story takes place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



> All characters are 18+ at the time this story takes place.

**_Flersnorf_ **

Pidge wanted to learn Altean. She really wanted to learn Altean.

Pidge also did not want to die. So, she went to Allura. Allura wouldn't attack her with virtual beasts.

When Pidge had originally asked Allura to help her learn some more Altean, Allura knew that was her opportunity. She had fancied Pidge for a while now, but was always unsure how to make her affections known. Which is why she consulted with Shiro, Hunk, and Lance on one of the words, that Pidge would put the pieces together and realize what Allura was trying to say.

She thought about including flashcards but decided that was too juvenile, so she was just going to tell her the words, and tell her what they mean, and probably try to use the word in a conversation. You know, so she can use the word in context. Or something. Maybe.

She walked into the castle lounge, noticing that Pidge was already waiting for her. She sat beside her.

"Oh Allura, there you are!" Pidge smiled. "Thank you so much for agreeing to do this!"

Man she was cute. She was really cute.

"I think it's so cool that you want to learn Altean, Pidge," Allura smiled, "It'd be nice to have someone other than Coran to speak my native language to."

Pidge shrugged. "Languages interest me. And I've tried once before with your simulator, but nearly killed myself so I was a bit adverse to trying that again. Figured learning from someone who wouldn't try to attack me if I didn't get the pronunciation correct would be much better."

Allura giggled a bit, "Yeah those simulators can be a bit, shall I say, ruthless."

"You're telling me," Pidge tucked one foot underneath her. "So, what are we starting with?"

"I figured I'd start the same way the simulator does, with animals. _Flersnorf_. It's a small winged creature that was frequently seen in Altean cities."

Pidge giggled. It was a funny name. Though, most Altean words sounded a bit funny to her. " _Flersnorf_. That one was easy."

Allura smiled. "Do you have something on Earth that's like a _flersnorf_?" She both wanted to give Pidge time to practice the word, relate it to something she might be familiar with so she can kinda have a visual, and learn more about her.

"A _flersnorf_ , hmm," Pidge thought about it, though she didn't have to think too much about it, "Yeah, we have something similar to _flersnorfs_ , we call them pigeons. They're very annoying. Were _flersnorfs_ annoying too?"

"Oh yes, highly," Allura nodded. "In certain cities you couldn't walk the streets..."

"...without running into a ton of them," Pidge said the second half of the sentence with Allura, "Definitely."

Both girls noticed they'd done it. Allura quickly turned the other direction and Pidge buried her face in her hands. "Yeah, um, yeah. Pigeons and _flersnorfs_ , definitely very much alike." Pidge finally mumbled.

**_Hacklasak_ **

Pidge met up with Allura in the hall as they walked to the lounge for their next language lesson. "Hey, looks like we're running on the same time frame," Pidge chuckled nervously. Why was she nervous around Allura? She had no reason to be nervous around Allura they'd been working and living together for quite some time. There was no reason for her to be nervous around Allura it's just Allura. No reason to be nervous around Allura, Pidge, get yourself together girl.

Allura smiled at her. She was incredibly cute. "Yeah, guess so. I'm usually in the cockpit before our lessons, but today I was with Keith on the training deck so it worked that I was going this way."

"Oh, that makes sense," Pidge didn't even consider that. She felt silly.

Allura sat on the couch and waited for Pidge to sit beside her. She smiled. "So I decided to go with a relatively easy word today. _Hacklasak_. It means friend."

" _Hacklasak_ ," Pidge repeated. That one was easy for her, since it sounded very similar to "hacky sack" which was something she was very familiar with. She used to play hacky sack with her friends growing up. Ah, there's her mnemonic! She played hacky sack with her friends, and _hacklasak_ means friend.

"We're all _hacklasaks_ here," Allura smiled.

"Yes, we are. _hacklasaks_ ," Pidge smiled as well, "I'd say we're all best _hacklasaks_. In fact, I'm probably closer to you guys than any of my other friends, or _hacklasaks_ , back home."

"Tell me about them?" Allura asked, "I think it will make us a better team if we know these things about each other."

Pidge thought about it, "Well, there weren't many of them, I actually mostly hung around my brother and his friends until I got to the Garrison and met Hunk and Lance. But we usually played this game called hacky sack, and yes I know the similarity to _hacklasak_ it's actually how I'm going to remember the word, but anyway, we played this game with this ball, it was filled with the little beans or sand or something, and we'd stand in a circle and kick the ball to each other. The goal was to keep it off the ground."

"That sounds interesting," Allura told her, "I'd like to try it."

The image of everyone, including Allura and Coran - _especially Coran_ \- engaging in a game of hacky sack was an amusing image in Pidge's head. She tried really hard not to bust out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What's so funny?" Allura asked.

"Oh, I was just picturing everyone playing hacky sack. Can you imagine how Coran would react to us kicking a hacky sack ball?"

Allura thought about it as well, "You know that is pretty funny. He would freak out."

"He would probably think it's some living creature and chide us for hurting it!" Pidge was now giggling almost uncontrollably.

Pidge's giggles were making Allura start to giggle as well before they were both laughing messes on the couch.

**_Derda Snaf_ **

Allura was the first one to arrive in the lounge. Hunk and Keith were in there but they scrambled to gather their things and move to a different part of the castle because they realized it was time for Allura and Pidge's Altean lessons. By now everyone who wasn't Pidge knew that Allura was trying to get with her, so they gave them the utmost privacy during these lessons. Allura shook her head as she saw them run down the hall. She and Pidge were getting closer, so she was going to be a bit more aggressive with the words she was teaching her, to turn it into full flirting (thanks, Lance, for the word). So she was going to bluntly compliment Pidge this time around, with a very common Altean phrase of endearment.

She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when Pidge plopped down beside her for their lesson. Nah, she can do this. It's just Pidge she can do this. It's just adorable, precious Pidge. She secretly took a breath and turned to Pidge. "Hey, you ready for our lesson today?"

"Yeah of course!" Pidge grinned, "Always ready, _hacklasak_." Pidge had been practicing and she was excited to show Allura that. And _hacklasack_ was easier to use in general conversation than _flersnorf_.

Allura's heart jumped a bit. "Fantastic! So I'm going to switch it up a bit, and teach you a phrase instead of just a single word. I think it's an easy enough phrase."

"What is the phrase?" Pidge asked.

Allura secretly took a breath then quickly smiled. "The phrase is _derda snaf_. It's a common Altean compliment that one would use when they were a bit enamored with another person. I guess you'd use something like, 'you're cute,' or similar."

"That one sounds easy," Pidge replied, " _Derda snaf_. Yeah, that's really easy. Hey Allura?"

"Yeah Pidge?" Allura responded.

"Is there anyone you'd want to say _derda snaf_ to?" she got right in Allura face with a toothy grin that could light up the room.

Oh, if only Pidge knew. "Well, in fact, yes. There is."

"Ooooooh!" Pidge got a little more excited, "Who is it? It's Keith isn't it? Or maybe it's Shiro, because I doubt it's Lance. No one likes Lance."

Allura shook her head. "Nah, it's none of them. You're funny, Pidge. You'll find out soon enough who it is. Now you keep practicing."

Pidge was left dumbfounded as Allura left the lounge. Who else could it be if it wasn't any of the guys? Unless she was wrong and it was Lance. It could be Lance, but why would anyone want to be with Lance. Lance is trash. It wasn't Coran, he was like a father figure to Allura she'd never think he was cute. Maybe it wasn't someone on the ship, maybe it was one of the aliens they had formed an alliance with throughout the years. Yeah that had to be it.

Pidge sighed.

That had to be it.

" _Derda snaf_ , Allura," Pidge whispered.

**_Arcamaca_ **

"Coran, I don't get it," Allura practically threw her hands up in frustration. "I thought I was making it totally obvious how I felt about Pidge with the words I was teaching her but she seems to be completely oblivious to what I'm trying to do! What should I do now Coran?"

"Maybe make it even more obvious, like, really sock it to her!" Coran advised, adding a little swing at the air with his fist when he said the word "sock."

"How could I make it even more obvious? What words would be more obvious than _derda snaf_?" Allura shook her head, "I don't think there is."

" _Arcamaca_ ," Coran twirled his moustache, "You could teach her _arcamaca_."

Allura's eyes widened. Of course! Why didn't see think of that?

"And if even that doesn't work, you can really break out the big guns and try _rantlegle mac_ ," Coran added.

"I really hope I don't have to teach her _rantlegle mac_ before we're actually together," Allura chuckled, "Thanks for the advice."

Allura left the cockpit in order to meet Pidge in the lounge for their lesson this week. She was already there. Allura sighed deeply. It had been a long time since she had feelings for anyone. Ever since long before the war started, long before Altea... she shook the thought out of her head. That was in the past, and her now was the castle and Voltron and the geeky Green Paladin with the million dollar smile who rambled on when she got nervous. She sat on the couch and nudged Pidge. "Pidge you ready for your lesson today?"

Pidge turned her head. "Oh, Allura. Yes, of course!"

"Awesome!" Allura smiled, "So this week's word is _arcamaca_. It refers to a female significant other. You'd probably use the word 'girlfriend,' I think."

" _Arcamaca_ , huh?" Pidge smiled, "Interesting word. Though, I do wish I was someone's _arcamaca_."

"Yeah, me too," Allura agreed.

"So, Allura," Pidge wiggled her eyebrows, "Have you ever been someone's _arcamaca_?!"

Allura nodded, though she knew she was about to drop a bomb on Pidge and completely throw her for a loop. "I was, once. Right before the Galra attacked. She was the most beautiful person on the planet."

Pidge did a double take. "Wait, you were with another girl?"

That made Allura chuckle a bit. "It's that surprising? I wouldn't think that it would be any surprising. Sometimes women like other women."

"Oh, no definitely. Definitely," Pidge shook her head, "That's not what's surprising. I just figured that with you being royalty, they'd have an appearance they'd want to keep up, but then again Altea is a completely different planet where same sex relationships are totally normal. I'm projecting Earth customs onto other planets and that's totally wrong of me, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Pidge," Allura chuckled, "But nah, it didn't bother us."

"So that's why you told me it wasn't any of the boys last week," Pidge mused, "You don't even like boys."

"I guess you could say that," Allura chuckled.

**_Rantlegle Mac_ **

Pidge sat cross legged on the couch, awaiting Allura for their next lesson. She wondered what word or phrase Allura was going to teach her today. She quickly reviewed the other words and phrases she'd been taught. _Flersnorf_ , a small winged creature commonly found in major Altean cities (Allura had to have picked that one of purpose, seriously.) Next was _hacklasak_ , "friend." Then there was _derda snaf_ , a basic complement akin to "you're cute." And finally last week she learned _arcamaca_ , an Altean term of endearment similar to "girlfriend." An interesting combination of words and phrases, Pidge thought to herself. 

Pidge was book smart, and usually she was also really observant and caught on to things, but sometimes even she could be a bit dense.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a shifting of the weight on the couch. She looked over. "Oh, hey Allura!" She grinned. "I was just reviewing what you've already taught me."

"You're always so eager to learn and practice and I love it!" Allura's face lit up, "Now, today is going to be a bit different. I'm going to tell you today's phrase and have you work on the pronunciation, but what it means is going to be a surprise until you've gotten it down, okay?"

That was new, but she trusted Allura. She was the Altean expert. "Alright. Lay it on me."

" _Rantlegle mac._ "

" _Ran-tal-gal mac_?" Pidge tried.

"Hmm, close. The second and third syllables in _rantlegle_ are a bit softer than what you're saying," Allura corrected, "Like in your word angle."

" _Ran-tle-gle mac_ ," Pidge tried again, then a few more times for good measure.

Allura clasped her hands together and grinned. "Yes! Yes! You've got this one down Pidge fantastic!"

Pidge blushed and adjusted her glasses. "Thanks, Allura. But you never told me what it means."

"Ah yes," Allura nodded. "That's right I said I'd tell you this one after you got it down. That phrase means 'I love you.'"

Pidge smiled. "Aww that's super cute!" she smiled and thought nothing of it.

Allura fiddled with the remote that she used to control the language screen in her hands. "Um, Pidge there's a little bit more to it."

Pidge looked over at Allura. "Oh?"

"Well, you see, in Altean there are multiple ways to say I love you. There's _harbleglox mac_ which is familial love, there's _jurblesnorf mac_ which means friendly love, and then there's what I taught you, _rantlegle mac_."

"What kind of love does _rantlegle mac_ express?" Pidge asked, more out of needing something to say and wanting to hear it from Allura than out of genuine confusion and not knowing what it meant.

" _Rantlegle mac_ means romantic love," Allura almost whispered, before looking down at her hands.

Pidge nodded. "That's what I thought, just making sure. Um, Allura?"

"Yes Pidge?" Allura didn't look up.

"Why did you teach me _rantlegle mac_ instead of _jurblesnorf mac_?" Pidge needed to know. "I mean, after all it would make more sense for me to be using _jurblesnorf mac_ instead of _rantlegle mac_ in my daily life, wouldn't it? Well, I mean I would love to use _rantlegle mac_ to someone but I doubt they..." Pidge stopped herself mid sentence. "Allura?"

" _Rantlegle mac_ , Pidge," Allura said before she could stop herself from saying it.

" _Rantlegle mac_ , Allura," Pidge said before wrapping her arms around Allura.

"What, really?" Allura blinked.

"Really, really," Pidge kissed her cheek, " _Rantlegle mac_. _Rantlegle mac_. _Rantlegle mac_."

"That just sounds so perfect coming out of your mouth. And not just because you've almost mastered Altean pronunciation." Allura smiled.

Pidge blushed, "Thanks, 'Llura." She then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Allura's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ferfa Snar, Doohles, Arckleha_ **

"Pidge?" Allura poked her sides, tickling her a bit, "Did you want to have another lesson, or now that I've hooked up with you you're done with learning Altean?"

Pidge giggled in Allura's arms, "I would love another lesson. I really like learning from you."

"Fantastic," Allura smiled, "Now today I'm going to give you three different phrases, since we've learned enough phrases that we can kinda divide our focus. The three phrases are _ferfa snar_ , _doohles_ , and _arckleha_."

"Oh, interesting!" Pidge grinned, "What do they each mean?"

"Well," Allura grinned, blushing a bit, " _Ferfa snar_ is a phrase that we'd use when we find another person really attractive. Like, I think the best equivalent in your language is that you'd tell someone they were 'hot' or 'sexy,' something like that, since you know, you've said that to me before."

"Ah, so it's how you'd tell someone they were a 'sexy mama,'" Pidge winked. She knew she'd said that phrase to Allura before.

"Yeah that's about right," Allura giggled, "So you'd be a _ferfa snar_." She added the second part with a wink.

"Well you're one hell of a _ferfa snar_ too, Allura," Pidge winked in response. "I'd say you're the biggest _ferfa snar_ in the entire universe." She waved her hands to draw out how vast the universe was to drive the point home.

Allura blushed more. "You ready for the next word?"

"As I'll ever be," Pidge winked.

"The next word is _doohles_ ," Allura stated.

" _Doohles_ ," Pidge repeated, "What's that mean?"

Allura thought about it, "Well, it means. Um, it refers to..." she was at a loss for words, she looked down and it hit her, "Well it refers to..." she waved her hands in front of her chest, "It refers to these."

"Oh, boobs! Breasts! Titties!" Pidge smirked, "I gotcha. And you do have a nice pair of _doohles_ if I do say so myself."

"Well I'm sure yours are pretty nice too," Allura smirked, "One of these days I hope I can see yours without the baggy shirt."

Pidge instinctively covered her own chest with her hands, blushing. "Ah. Yeah of course someday. I should get some new clothes, shouldn't I?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"I would love to see you wear some different clothes," Allura responded, "But it's entirely up to you. I can get you the _gak_ if you decide to."

Pidge nodded, but wanted to move on. "The final word?"

" _Arckleha_ ," Allura nodded, "It's what we say when someone is trying to make someone else desire them, but they're, um, skirting around pleasing the other person fully. Like, they're just giving them a taste. I'm having a really hard time describing it, I hope I'm getting the message across properly." She was worried that last one didn't go right over Pidge's head.

"Oh, so like a tease?" Pidge nodded. "Yeah I totally understand what you're trying to say. Sometimes that can be fun, but it's also annoying sometimes."

Allura nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Pidge chuckled. "Yeah I would mind if someone was a tease a little, but too much and it can get to be annoying. Not that I'd ever do that to you, or you'd ever do that to me, nor do I have any experience with anyone else being a tease because you're the first person I've ever been with, and I don't know if you're much of a tease or not and oh my I'm rambling yet again. Sorry, I got nervous." She shook her head as she chuckled to herself. Why did she keep doing that and making such a fool of herself. She's done it countless times since they found the Blue Lion all that time ago.

Allura chuckled. "Aww you know you're cute when you do that. And to add to the conversation, I've only been with that one other person and she wasn't much of a _arckleha_ herself, but I've always wanted to try it." She kissed Pidge's forehead. "I wouldn't mind trying it with you sometime."

"That'd be pretty awesome," Pidge smiled.

"I figured you'd like that," Allura responded.

Pidge giggled a bit, catching on to what Allura was doing. "Now that we're dating you're teaching me the dirty words?"

Allura took the moment of distraction to pin Pidge to the couch, holding her hands above her head. "Maybe? You have a problem with that?" she grinned.

"No, no, not at all. Why would I have a problem with that I mean it's not like the boys would know what we're even talking about would they, and we'd just never use the words in front of Coran. Does Coran even know that you know what those words mean? I bet he wouldn't expect that from you, but then again _I_ didn't expect that from you but here you are, proving me..."  
Allura silenced Pidge with a kiss, using her free hand to slip her hand up Pidge's shirt.

Pidge squirmed beneath her. "Wanting to play with my _doohles_?" she giggled, saying the word in this context made her feel a bit childish, "Because if so, please do. Though we may want to take this somewhere else?"

Allura realized they were still in the lounge. "Hmm. That's a good idea." She got up off the couch and pulled Pidge with her. "Your room or mine?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Pidge shrugged, "My room is closer, but yours is probably bigger. So whichever."

Allura headed down the hall. "Hmm, why don't we do my room, you're right it's bigger and I have a larger bed than you do, so that would work better for our purposes, I think." She opened the door to her room and let Pidge go in first.

"Man, this room is beautiful," Pidge was in awe. She sat on the bed. "Wow, this is so much nicer than the bunks we have. Not that I'm blaming you, sweetheart."

Allura sat beside her. "They figured the royals would deserve the best, I guess. Well, you can sleep in this bed with me from time to time now. And I'd really like that."

Pidge snuggled into Allura. "I'd like that too." She moved to her knees. "Though right now, I think you were trying to play with my _doohles_ , weren't you?" She started to lift her shirt off, slowly. to tease Allura a bit, she smirked.

"You're being a tease," Allura chuckled, "A regular _arckleha_."

"Do you like _arcklehas_ , Allura?" Pidge lowered her eyelids before completely removing the shirt, "Cause if so I can be as much of an _arckleha_ as you want me to be."

Allura swallowed a bit, Pidge was breathtaking. "I actually do love _arcklehas_ , but I love being one even better," she purred and cupped one of Pidge's breasts, pinching the nipple. That elicited a moan from Pidge, which Allura really liked. She kept going.

Pidge squirmed on the bed beneath Allura. "Mmm that feels good." She pulled Allura down into a kiss. "You're so beautiful," she purred. "One gorgeous _ferfa snar_. The most gorgeous _ferfa snar_ in the entire universe." She wrapped her arms around Allura's waist and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling her arousal grow as they made out on the bed. "Allura..."

"Yes Pidge?" Allura pulled up and left a chaste kiss on Pidge's lips. She too, was feeling the pangs of desire.

"You're turning me on," Pidge whimpered with another squirm, she reached for Allura's hand and placed it between her legs.

Allura's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. Oh. You secrete a lubricant when you desire someone as well."

Pidge blushed a bit, the technical way Allura said that was a bit embarrassing. "Yeah, we tend to just say we're wet though."

Allura nodded, noting that. She slid her hand up and down, rubbing Pidge through her shorts, eliciting even louder and longer moans from her. "You're so beautiful."

Pidge's blush got deeper. She reached up to undress Allura as well. "You're beautiful too." She placed a hand on Allura's cheek and smiled.

Allura slid her hands to the waistband of Pidge's shorts. Pidge whimpered a bit at the loss of stimulation. "Sorry, sorry. I was going to take the shorts off. Can I?" When Pidge nodded, she hooked her fingers inside the waistband and pulled the shorts off and onto the floor. Pidge was laying on her bed, nothing on but a pair of panties and her breathing was a bit shallow. She was utterly breathtaking. The most beautiful creature in the universe. She moved to straddle Pidge, her hand continuing its ministrations between Pidge's legs. 

Pidge squirmed and moaned more, pulled Allura down beside her. Two could play at this game, definitely. She slipped her hand down between Allura's legs. She was surprised, though she shouldn't have been, that her biology was different. She pulled her hand away, unsure of what even she needed to do to begin to please Allura.

Allura almost chuckled at what Pidge was doing. "You okay there sweetheart?" She pressed a kiss to her temple for added reassurance.

"Yeah, I just, you obviously have a different biology than I do, and I don't know how to even begin to please you, because it isn't fair that you're the only one doing anything to me, so I should maybe, I don't know, also try to please you but wouldn't it be weird if I kept asking you?"

Allura tapped her nose a few times and kissed her softly on the lips. "Pidge. Don't worry about that right now. Tonight I want to take care of you. The time for me to teach you about what works for me will come when it comes. Tonight I want to focus on you. I want to see what makes you tick. I want to make you feel good. I want you to just lay back and relax and let me do all the work." She rubbed Pidge through her panties some more, licking her lips slowly as Pidge was becoming completely devoid of all control. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked heavy, the lids half closed.

Pidge pulled Allura's hand away from her. "I... I need a moment," she had gotten close, but she hadn't completely come yet. She didn't want to come like this yet. She wanted to come another way, but she needed to catch her breath and ask Allura if that was something she was interested in doing it. "Allura? Have you heard of oral sex?"

"What's that?" Allura asked, "It sounds interesting."

"Well it's where," Pidge thought about a way to explain it, "It's where you do what you were doing with your hand just now, but instead you do it with your mouth."

Allura nodded. She thought about it for a second. "Did you want me to do that to you Pidge?" She must have, otherwise she wouldn't have asked about it, but maybe it's something she wanted to try in the future. Allura didn't know, there was still some things about Pidge that Allura was still learning about. "I would love to if that's what you want. I want to learn everything about you, what makes you tick, what makes you feel good. So just say the word." She nuzzled Pidge's neck and tweaked a nipple, smiling at the tiny moan that Pidge did in response.

Pidge nodded. "Yes, Allura, that's what I want. That's what I want you to do to me tonight. Please." She squirmed needing Allura's touch between her thighs again. "Please I really, really need you now. I can't take it anymore." She pulled Allura on top of her. She was getting desperate.

Allura kissed her once again. "Shhh don't worry, I got you," she whispered into Pidge's ear as she slipped the other girl's panties off. She then scoot down to place her head between Pidge's legs, spreading them to get access. She dipped her head in, slipping her tongue in Pidge's folds.

Pidge moaned. "God, that feels so good, but do you see what looks like a little nub just above where your tongue is right now?" She looked down to watch Allura go down on her. The other girl's hair was flowing on top and you could barely see her head. She could actually feel Allura nod in response. "Well, that part is much more sensitive than where you're at now, it's much better if you switched to stimulating that with your tongue. It'll feel much, much more intense for me baby. Please." She gently put her hand in Allura's hair.

Allura nodded and found what Pidge was talking about, moving her face up and licking Pidge's clit.

Pidge moaned loudly and her grip on Allura's hair got a bit tighter. "Yes, Allura. Shit, that's it, keep that up. Fuck."

Allura kept going, trying different motions and tatics to please Pidge as the other girl just kept losing it, moaning louder and louder, making Allura glad her room was in the very back of the castle where they couldn't be heard by any of the boys. She kept going. "God, you are so cute when you're moaning like that." She couldn't handle it.

Pidge didn't think her face could get any redder from blushing but once again, Allura proved her wrong. "Oh God, Allura..." she moaned, repeating Allura's name over and over as her orgasm drew close. She pulled Allura's hair a bit as it got more and more intense. "I'm... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." and before she could get a response from Allura, her orgasm hit her in waves. She convulsed as she rode it out, panting and closing her eyes once it was done and Allura was back at her side. "God. Oh God. That was amazing."

Allura stroked Pidge's hair while her breathing got back to normal. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed pleasing you like that."

"Next time, though, I'm returning the favor. Maybe we can have a different type of lesson next week?" Pidge buried her face in Allura's neck. "Please?"

"Of course," Allura pulled her close. "It doesn't have to all be about language. There's... um... a lot to Alteans I can teach you about."

"I want to learn everything I can about Alteans," Pidge smirked.

"Good," Allura smiled, " _Rantlegle mac_ , Pidge."

" _Rantlegle mac_ , Allura," Pidge responded before falling asleep.

Allura fell asleep right after, finally feeling complete.


End file.
